Apparatus comprising a set of operational subunits, wherein each of the operational subunits comprises a moving element moving between respective first and second extreme positions can become stuck. In such apparatus, the moving elements can also become otherwise limited in their movement in a way which prevents them from moving the entire course between the first and second extreme positions or in a way which prevents controlling of their motion using a standard controlling command which they are designed to follow.